Death Note: The Next Chapter
by Skittles The Blight Dragon
Summary: This is a fanfic derived from a roleplay me and my friend are doing over skype. Main characters are OC but there will be references and appearances of characters from the manga. Hope you enjoy! Rated M because I have no idea where this will go. justincase
1. Chapter 1

Julia sat at her desk, idly staring out the window. Raining. Again. Her parents had said that since they were so close to Oregon, that they wouldn't have as much rain as up in Seattle. Nope.

She sighed and thought about her new school. It was new, and had grades 9-12. She was already being harassed by the seniors, but thought it best to just stay low for a while. It just was that she was the genius of her school. Only 14 and she was already a junior. She started to get out her homework.

Hikaru sighed as he slumped down on the dilapidated sofa in his "new" apartment. "So this is where we're going to be living Takeshi. We might as well get used to it"

"Well, at least it doesn't affect me as much as you." The jackal-like figure nodded toward the room.

"We might as well go and see what this place is like." Hikaru got up from the sofa and walked out of the building, with Takeshi merely walking through the walls to reach the outside with Hikaru.

As Hikaru strolled down the roads he talked softly with Takeshi, but couldn't prevent his voice from being heard from the bedroom of a 14 year old girl...

Julia looked out her window again to see a guy, sort of cute, seemingly talking with no one. She opened her window quietly and leaned out, trying to listen

"So with the Shinigami Eyes, I can know anyone's names AND their life spans?"

"That is correct Hikaru, you would be, the ultimate Kira, but at the price of half of your life."

"The ultimate Kira huh..."

Her head jerked up so fast, it banged on top of the window, making a loud noise. She pulled her head back in, but not fast enough. If someone had turned to look, they would have caught a fleeting glimpse of her face.

Hikaru's head turned sharply upwards, and he managed to see a girl duck into her window quickly. He smiled, and taking a laser pointer that he always carried with him, pointed it into the girl's window.

Julia saw the red dot of a laser pointer and froze. She quickly opened left her room, went downstairs after grabbing a black sweatshirt, and left her house. Her feet pounded on the sidewalk as she ran.

She looked back, hoping that the new "Kira" wouldn't' follow her. Then, she ran right into someone

Julia looked up to see a young man looking down at Julia with a fairly bemused look on his face. "Hello there." he said. "I didn't know that anyone still knew about Kira anymore except for a few in Japan."

Julia's eyes were wide and frightened. She backed away from him and ran around him.

"He'll kill me, he'll kill me...! I can't let him remember my face!" She turned a corner, and stopped in a dead end. She turned around, and nearly tripped over a black notebook lying in her path. She picked it up, and opened it to the first page.

1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

3. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

Julia's eyes opened even wider. Suddenly, a wad of paper hit her in the back of her head. She turned around and saw two horrific sights and the young man from earlier. One was a Jackal-man, who looked like Anubis, from Egyptian Myth; the other was...A creature that looked like a white wolf-man. He grinned at her, his long tongue lolling out of his mouth. Julia took a step backwards, clutching the Death Note to her chest. The white wolf-man stepped toward her. "Congratulations, you're the new owner of my Death Note." he said."My name is Shenin. Follow me."

_**You like? Please review/subscribe! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru stepped toward Julia. "I see you have a Death Note now. So do I" He brandished a black notebook that looked almost exactly like the one Julia was holding. Julia stepped back from him, her dark eyes wary

"So who are you?" she asked. "What do you know about Light-kun?"

"I am Hikaru Daichi. I lived in the Kanto region during the time Light-san had a Death Note. I just got mine a week ago, almost as soon as I graduated from university."

"A Death Note...?" she asked. "You mean this is where he got his power?"

"Yes, want me to prove it?"

"No. I'll figure this out on my own. I will be justice in place of our fallen God..." She started following Shenin, and was soon out of sight.

"He's pretty cute…" she thought as she headed home

Hikaru cursed to himself. "I should have touched her notebook so I could see her Shinigami...oh well." He turned around and walked back to his apartment. He closed and locked the door and went to his computer. It was relatively simple for him to hack into the police database. Taking out his Death Note, he opened a list of criminal offenders in several countries, including Japan. He started to write names down in the notebook, starting with the name of a man in Japan, Kanto region. He kept on writing in the notebook until 10:00PM, then put away the Death Note and went to sleep.

Julia sat backwards in a chair, facing Shenin. "So I can kill anyone with this. Including that Hikaru Daichi, since he told me his name... Stupid."

She laughed suddenly.

When Hikaru woke up he smiled. "Good thing I didn't tell that stupid girl my actual name, otherwise she may have killed me. Come Takeshi." He beckoned to the Shinigami, who followed him outside.

Hikaru sat down with the paper at a coffee shop, with his drink and his laptop. He checked the news first, but stopped as soon as he saw a picture. His eyes widened in shock. "Local girl, Julia Walsh ranked top in her class, only age 14 and already in high school." He studied the picture closely, "But that girl, surely it couldn't be the same one I ran into?" Hikari stood up quickly, and taking his laptop and coffee, walked back to his apartment slowly.

Julia sat in class looking at the time. As soon as the bell rang, she left her desk, walking down the stairs to the courtyard. She headed towards the gates, trying to avoid the gazes of the other students. She reached the street and looked around, then decided to head to a nearby coffee shop.

"Yes, that's certainly her alright." Hikaru thought to himself as he watched Julia walk down the street. "Well, now that I know her name..." Hikaru changed the direction he was walking and started walking on an intercept course towards Julia.

Julia sat down in a booth at the back of the coffee shop and looked at Shenin.

"So all 50 of the criminals that I wrote in here are dead, except that Aaron Franks dued of a heart attack, not where I wrote him to die. He also died one hour earlier. Why would that happen? I said suicide which would be quite easy."

"That would mean someone had already written his name in the death note, so he would have died anyway." Shenin replied. "But anyway, 49 is still pretty good for your first time as a Note User. Even your Light didn't kill as many in his first day in possession. You should take a rest."

"I can't! The world still needs justice!" Even though she had dark circles around her eyes from lack of sleep.

Near stepped off of the plane in Washington, and looked around the small town. He saw a small coffee shop just outside of the airport and the streets and houses just beyond it. A little further was a school. He sighed and headed towards the coffee shop.

"You really should get more sleep." Hikari sat down across from Julia. "May I see your Shinigami?"

Julia sighed. "Why do you suddenly always turn up? And no, you can't borrow my notebook right now. It's at home, which is where I usually take notes with it."

Near was sitting in the booth right next to them, fiddling with some legos, seemingly not listening, but he caught every word.

Hikaru leaned closer in order to make sure nobody else heard. "I know your name Julia Walsh." He whispered in Julia's ear.

"So you do." she said, seemingly not caring. "But not my birth name. You see, the name that I'm known by is my adopted name."

She looked over at Near, suspicious, thinking that he looked familiar.

"Anyway, stop stalking me. I'm busy, a goddess needs no rest."

She stood up, and left the coffee shop. Near stood up too, and followed at a distance. He noted the direction that she headed in, and went in the opposite direction. After a few minutes, he got in a black limo with tinted windows and drove away.

He flipped open a cell phone and started speaking into it.

"Possible murderer suspect, Julia Walsh. Age 14. She seems to be referencing the Death Note. Check for any connections to Yagami and meet me at HQ."

Hikaru sighed, then sat up and took out his cellphone and dialed a number he thought he would never have to call again. "Sayu? We need to talk. I found the Kira who killed your brother."

_**You like? Please review/subscribe! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Anything in brackets is being spoken in Japanese.**

Two days later, Hikaru met Sayu Yagami in the airport." Hello Sayu, long time no see" "You said you found who killed my brother. I managed to get in contact with L, and turns out he's already here investigating someone."

"Well, we need to find him before this Kira kills anyone else."

Sayu and Hikaru walked into the police headquarters. "Hello, we're looking for the Head of Police, could you please direct us to his office?" "Why of course," said the secretary as she gave them the room number of Mr. Henry Walsh.

Julia stopped home to drop off her messenger bag, and then headed for the Police Headquarters to meet with her adopted dad. Mr. Walsh was sitting in his office, working on some papers. He looked up as she came in.

"Hey honey," he said, smiling. "You look tired, how was school today?"

Julia sat down in chair in the corner of her dad's office, and sighed.

"Dad, do you mind if I get some sleep?"

Just as she said that, the door opened and Near walked in.

"Mr. Walsh, I'm Near. We talked on the phone."

"Oh, sit down, please. Ah Julia-"

Near held up a hand,

"She should be here for this too. Can you please notify the front desk that we can't be disturbed?"

"Certainly" Mr. Walsh said, making the call. After hanging up, he crossed his hands. "What can I do for you?"

Sayu and Hikaru had almost reached Mr. Walsh's door at this point. They were talking intently, and Hikaru casually knocked on the door of the office. Henry stood up, to go over to the door, but Near stopped him. Near went over to the door and opened it slightly. He looked surprised, then let in Hikaru and Sayu.

"I'm sorry Mr. Walsh, we seem to be crowding your office."

"Oh! It's alright."

Near sat down again, noticing how Julia seemed tense.

"Anyway, I'm setting up a task force to catch the new murderer. It is not Kira, I'm sure of that. We've noticed that your daughter, Julia, is very intelligent so we would like her to help us."

Henry flinched noticeably, his face turning pale. He turned a pleading look to Julia. She looked thoughtful."

"Father, it's okay. I've already risked my life for many cases. Besides, if it's not Kira, than It will probably be fine."

"It's not Kira! What!" Sayu blurted out. Hikaru shot her a warning glance, but Near looked up sharply at the young woman.

"You... are Sayu Yagami? Light was your brother. No, this is not Kira. Kira played a game with those who were trying to catch him. This is definitely not him."

"But aren't Kira's powers transferable?" Hikaru asked Near

"Yes, but I can still tell that this isn't Kira. Kira disappeared 6 years ago. Whoever this new killer is, they don't have his subtlety."

"Hmmm..." Hikaru stood up. "Near, I would like to join you in finding this murderer. Ever since Light was killed I felt that no one should have the same power as Kira had. I stand by this, if these people are being killed in the same way, then we must find out who is responsible!"

"Very well." Near said, nodding. Then he looked at Sayu. "You may join us if you wish, but in the meetings, we'll reveal information you may not want to hear."

Sayu looked toward Hikaru, then back at Near. "No, I don't think I want to be involved with a case involving Kira, my mother already had her heart split when dad and Light died, if I died as well... I don't think I could leave her alone like that, but thank you for offering. I just came to tell Hikaru some things and visit some friends. But thank you all for doing this" She bowed toward Henry, Julia, and Near, and then left the room, with Hikaru holding the door open.

**A/N: We were so original in Julia's father's job. Just so frakkin original.**


End file.
